Taking Showers
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel pays a visit to Dean while the hunter is in the shower. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


**Author's notes** - this is written after a comment was left by **darkgirl3** on a previous story of mine **"Driving Cars" **regarding Castiel popping up in the shower while Dean was in there. This is the results. Sorry that it's a little short though! XD

* * *

Dean closed his eyes against the onslaught of hot water rushing down upon his head, covering his body with its warm, silken embrace. His breath seemed to echo against the tiles in front of his face, slapping back against his cheeks in harsh outbursts as images slid through his mind of Castiel. Dean's dick was hard and ready at the thought of the angel, his lover. He needed to touch himself, needed to jerk off to ease the pressure of his raging erection, but for some reason even he couldn't begin to explain to himself, he held back.

His eyes fluttered open, at the sound of slight movement behind him and he half turned, mouth gaping wide enough for water to slide in and almost threatened to choke him by flowing down his throat. He jerked suddenly at the sight of Castiel directly behind him, silent, staring, slim chest rising and falling in needy pants of obvious desire. Castiel was completely naked, dick hard and curling up towards his abdomen, eyes wide and blown wide with lust.

"Cas," Dean managed to pant out past the lust blocking his throat but couldn't get any further; Castiel prevented that.

The angel slammed Dean up against the tiled wall behind him, the only sounds coming from Castiel's mouth were his gasping pants of I-need, I want, I-will have and Dean cried out his acquiescence. He felt Castiel's slender arm surprisingly strong, trapping him against the wall behind, slender fingers a steel trap against the meaty flesh of Dean's upper arm and Dean cried out again, dick jerking with obvious interest and growing harder still.

The weight of Castiel's arm left Dean's chest, leaving Dean free to move around but the hunter remained where he was, wanting to know what his lover was going to do next. He wasn't disappointed; his groans rose to the ceiling as Castiel dropped to his knees in front of the hunter, pretty lips parted as he stared at Dean's dick with want clear in his eyes.

Dean's body shuddered against the wall when he felt Castiel's kitten-quick tongue lap out against the tip of the hunter's cock, probing the slit and making Dean curse with need. Dean cursed louder still when he felt the wet warmth of Castiel's mouth wrap around his straining flesh, sucking him back skilfully, plump lips stretched wide around Dean's erect member.

The hunter looked down, wordless cries now forced from his constricted throat at the sight that Castiel made kneeling at his feet, head bobbing between Dean's legs and sucking the hunter off eagerly. Dean's hips moved in time with Castiel's bobbing head , one hand resting and supporting the back of his lover's head as Dean fucked into Castiel's pretty, attentive mouth eagerly.

Castiel's sudden aroused purrs filled the shower stall, vibrating through Dean's dick and through his body, making Dean shudder and jerk against him, screams muffled against his balled fist pressed tight against his lips. Castiel's purrs grew louder, more intense and Dean came, flooded Castiel's mouth with his seed, hips jerking erratically with the force of his orgasm tearing through his body.

Dean was only dimly aware though the feelings of sated pleasure holding his body in thrall of Castiel getting to his feet, of turning Dean to face the tiled wall and spreading his legs wide open. Dean 's eyes closed, his lips parted as he felt Castiel's slick fingers ease into his hole, spreading him, loosening him, preparing him for Castiel's erect dick.

Dean wasn't sure what had gotten into his lover, but he liked it, was not an unwilling subject for Casiel's desires. He barely recognised the needy whine drawing from his throat as belonging to him when Castiel withdrew his fingers from his hole, replacing them with the much larger surface of his dick. Dean pushed back onto his lover's erection, barely giving himself enough time to relax against Castiel's erection, before the angel was fully sheathed inside him, filling him up entirely.

Castiel gripped Dean's hips with twisting, possessive fingers, rolling his hips hard against Dean's as he fucked eagerly into his lover, loving the sounds wringing from Dean's mouth, his throat, his chest, little purling whines of need intermingled with bellowing gasps and drags of steamy air. Castiel's hand wrapped securely around Dean's dick, jerking him off roughly in time with his own thrusts, fucking into him as harshly as Dean fucked himself into the circle of his skilful, yet impatient fingers.

Dean couldn't, wouldn't last long, was pre-destined to come early, and filled Castiel's pumping hand with strands of his thick release, splattering against the tiled wall as Dean screamed his lover's name, love, lust, desire, aroused pleasure evident in his throat.

The convulsions of pleasured orgasm rippled through Castiel's body from Dean's, as the hunter's tight channel fitted snug against his dick, pulling an orgasm racing from his body into Dean's, spend filling him up with thick strands. Castiel spoke for the first time since he'd arrived and it was Dean's name; a ragged, hoarse scream into the steamy, water filled shower stall.

Dean slumped wearily against the tiles on front of him, felt Castiel's soft member pull out of his ass, but by the time Dean turned around, Castiel himself was gone, as though he'd never been. The only reminder of Castiel ever being there was the feel of fucked out bliss still holding Dean in its thrall and the lingering scent of musky sweetness that Dean would forever associate with his lover, his angel, his Castiel.

"Cas, if you're gonna do that again, I'll be waiting for you," Dean panted out, knowing that wherever he was, wherever Castiel had gotten to, the angel had heard him and was smiling down upon him with tender pleasure...

-fini-


End file.
